


Roses

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Series: Flashy Romantics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giant bouquet of roses is left at the campaign office for Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

 

Oliver wasn't too pleased to have to come into the campaign office this morning it had been a late night for The Green Arrow and he'd had a hard time settling down once he'd gotten back to the loft. His mind wasn't in the campaign today and he didn't know how he was going to pay attention during the polls meeting today, much less through another strategy meeting that was bound to last more than a few hours. But he'd have to. Diggle stopped at the curb in front of the offices and said, 

"Alright man, we're here." 

"I'd rather be going after Dhark right now."

"I'll do some research today, I'm home with Sara and Andy, you just focus on this until tonight. It'll go faster than you think, trust me."

 

Oliver rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car heading into the cortex. He greeted the staff with half smiles and waves and made his way back to the office. He staggered to a stop when in front of the door a giant bouquet of roses sat. It was HUGE. Not like your normal sized big, but ridiculously big. There had to be at least 100 in the bundle. Bright red, long stems, perfectly arranged so that the bouquet spilled over creating the shape of a perfect heart if you were to look over it from the top. An arrow was stuck through it diagonally making it look like it was an arrow going through the heart. A card was peeking out from the base, he picked it up and began to read it, a confused expression still on his face. 

 

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, actually they’re violet, who the hell thought that blue made sense there? Anyway, to finish the poem, I think you’re hot, and I miss you.” –XOXO Love, Barry_

 

A small smile played at his lips, his boyfriend was beyond ridiculous. Now how was he going to get all these roses back to the loft? 


End file.
